Nuts
by CranberryVishnu
Summary: In this totally off the cuff - open ended mind canon, Krista goes to the common area after hours to be alone with her thoughts. She finds someone is already there and shares a thought provoking discussion with him. What follows is a spiraling chain of events that could topple the royal house and even provide answers to the origins of the titans.
1. Nuts

**Nuts.**

Krista Lenz entered the large, darkened common area to get some time alone. During the day it was usually busy and there were always a few members of the survey corps talking or drinking. But when it got late – it was usually empty and she had found it a great place to come so she could sit quietly to be alone with her thoughts.

But tonight was different.

_Oh my… someone is already here. But – who?_

She could just make out the person sitting at a far table, he was facing the wall. There was a small kerosene lamp on the table next to him but the flame was low to make out what he was doing. The activity was happening on the table in front of him and was creating was a slight hissing, rattling sound. Her brow knitted as curiosity slowly and quietly propelled her forward. Krista crossed half way through the room to pause behind a large wooden support beam. She peeped around the post to get a better view and her eyes grew in surprise as she realized who was performing the mysterious activity.

Levi was spinning something on the table. With a quick, fast twist of his nimble fingers he powerfully twirled something rapidly on the smooth surface of the table in front of him. It was a small, pale brown spherical object and as it spun it made a slight, hard rattling sound until it found its balance point and then became almost silent.

She watched as it spun for several moments, then as it began to wobble and chatter on the table, Krista realized she might be intruding on Levi's privacy and quietly turned to leave.

"Stick around Krista."

She gasped and wheeled to face him, but Levi was still sitting with his back to her. As he picked up the object and spun it again on the table in front of him. It rattled then found its balance point and whirled in silence on the table before him.

"I… o-okay."

She walked over to where Levi sat and as she reached the table he snatched the spinning object up, concealing it in his hand. Then as if his leg moved with a mind of its own, he slid a chair out towards her.

"Have a seat."

Krista sat down stiffly next to him. Her eyes stared straight ahead watching the small flame dance in the lamp. She reached for the key to turn the flame brighter.

"Leave it."

She pulled her hand back as if the lamp had suddenly become red hot and continued to sit in silence next to Levi as he stared at the empty spot at the table in front of him. He was so focused on that space before him that Krista felt her eyes drawn to that spot as well. She began looking there interestedly along with her commander.

A few minutes passed.

Then Krista broke the silence. Though she was nervous, there was still a touch of cheery optimism in her voice as she looked up at the high ceiling and around at the shadowy walls in the dimly lit hall.

"So! Th-this is… nice…"

Levi put the hand that held the mysterious object on the table in front of him. He spread his fingers and rolled it gently under his palm as he agreed with Krista. His voice was tired.

"Yeah… sure… nice."

After another minute of awkward silence… Krista had a question.

"H-how did you know it was me? You never turned around."

Levi looked up from the table and turned to fix his deep penetrating gaze on the person next to him. He looked deeply into Krista's eyes. It made her uncomfortable – like he was seeing too much and she began to look back to the table, then to her hands fidgeting on her lap as he answered her question.

"Easy. Eren, Reiner, Connie and all the others just barge in chattering away as if everyone is interested in whatever happens to be percolating in their tiny brains at any given moment."

He rolled the mysterious object under his palm against the table. It made a hard crunkly sound. Then Levi lowered his voice as he spoke more slowly, thoughtfully as if he was working this out as he went.

"But there are a few who are more – subdued… wary. That would be Mikasa, Armin… and you."

Krista's brow furrowed slightly as she watched his hand rolling the hard object under it.

"So… you guessed between the three of us? And… and got lucky?"

"No. I never rely on 'luck' for anything. Armin is a baby and needs his sleep. He wouldn't be up this late. And Mikasa is too quiet. She never would have made the clumsy clumping noises you did… So you were the only choice."

Krista's lower sip slid out as she scowled slightly, but only for an instant – then her sunny disposition returned.

"That's amazing – you really pay attention to details!"

"It keeps me alive."

Then suddenly Levi changed the subject and held the object he had been spinning up for Krista to see. It was a large walnut. Krista wasn't sure what to make of his gesture and only stammered.

"A… a walnut?"

"No." He held it a little closer so she could see it better. It was clearly a walnut.

"I… it's a – I mean – I think it's a walnut?"

Levi repeated his earlier response then provided more detail.

"No Krista, it's not. It's a titan."

Krista slid back in her chair slightly… she was concerned her leader had gone slightly mad.

"Uh… I don't – I'm not sure I underst-."

Gently but firmly, Levi placed his finger over her lips.

"Ssshhh."

At the contact, Krista felt a hot rush of energy run up her spine to her head causing her to flush slightly. Then Levi leaned forward and continued to speak quietly.

"Watch – listen."

With a surprising amount of power he used the thumb and forefinger of his delicate hand to crack the shell open. It split cleanly in two and then carefully tapped the nut out into his palm. He held it out to show Krista.

"Some titans have tasty little nuts inside of them…"

He popped it in his mouth and as he crunched it up, he reached for a bowl that was sitting in the shadows at the edge of the table and pulled out another walnut. This one was a little darker around the edges and seemed old.

"While others…"

He placed the old nut on the table in front of him and smashed it open with his fist. The sudden crash startled Krista but she kept her vision fixed on Levi's fist. When he removed it – the shell was broken open to reveal nothing but dry dust.

"…contain nothing."

Krista whispered almost to herself as she began to understand.

"Only the shell remains..!"

Levi looked up from the fractured shell and the rotten powder on the table in front of him. He was glad that Krista had picked up the point he was trying to make.

"Right. If a nut stays in the shell too long, it dissolves and all that is left is the shell."

"A shell devoid of purpose…" Krista added. "Hollow – empty…."

They stared at the pieces on the table for a few moments and Levi began to run his finger through the bits making little curlique patterns as he spoke choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. And while I'm curious about what used to be contained in those empty shells, what I'm more concerned with is – who among us are nuts."

Then carefully brushing the debris off the table into his open hand, Levi got up and deposited it into the trash and exited leaving Krista to ponder what they had just discussed.


	2. Red Lion

**Chapter 02 | Red Lion **

All the next day Krista thought about her conversation with Levi the previous night. As she walked along the cobble stones of the narrow street, she pondered what he had said. About some shells having nuts… while some… were empty.

_Is that what titans really are? Empty shells? And were they once – are they still… vehicles – of some kind? But then… h- how – why…_

She stopped at an old wooden sign that hung off of a wrought iron frame. The image depicted a crimson lion rampant on a golden field.

_Also – why would Levi tell me such things? I hardly know him and… yet he seemed to want to share his personal theory about the titans with me?_

The sign swung and creaked in the light breeze. She had arrived at the Red Lion. It was a pub that the Survey Corp would often frequent.

_So many questions, maybe I should stop in here and take some time to sort it all out._

Krista entered the pub, it was dark and the smoke hung like a fog from the rafters. As she looked around, Krista didn't recognize anyone she knew. The patrons seemed to be exclusively laborers and local towns folk.

Krista was so involved in her internal dialogue that she did not notice the hard stares and the hostile mutterings that floated around the room as she entered. The occupants of the pub noticed her uniform and especially the Survey Corp insignia, and this caused the mood to shift and become hostile as Krista walked up to the bar.

She smiled at the bartender sweetly, as two dangerous looking thugs moved in and took stools on either side of her.

"Pint of cider please."

The bartender just stared at her. Thinking he didn't hear her, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry…" Krista said, "I just asked for a – "

"I know what you asked for…" The bartender interrupted, "…it's just that, you have other things to think about right now."

Then he quickly walked to the far end of the bar as if he was eager to be away from that area.

Krista looked to her left and right and saw the two thugs flanking her. She spun around on her stool and put her back to the bar. To her dismay she saw that three more had filled in the space directly behind her. They all looked tough and dangerous – nothing like the regular patrons she was used to seeing. The semi-circle tightened around Krista and a feral gleam shone their eyes . The one on her left spoke first.

"Survey Corp…"

He spit on the floor at her feet.

"THAT'S what we think of the fucking Survey Corp!"

Then Krista wheeled quickly to her right as the other one spoke. He was big and brawny, unlike his wiry and lean partner.

"Yeah! Uhhh. We HATE the stupid Survey Corp… and we HATE you! Don't we Max?"

The thin wiry one to her right nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, that's right Jasper – we hate the fuckin' Survey Corp."

Krista looked at Jasper, then Max and the others that hemmed her in. She was aware that she was alone and surrounded but didn't understand why they would have a problem with the Survey Corp and tried to reason with them.

"B-But the Survey Corp are your protectors! Why we put ourselves in danger time and again to ensure that you and your families are – "

"Shut up ya candy-assed little bitch!"

It was a hooligan who had moved around the counter behind her that shouted. He was a fierce, heavily muscled brute with thick arms and a thicker skull. He reached over and tore her green cloak off and held it up to the cheering mob. Then throwing it to Max he shouted in triumph as Jasper grabbed Krista roughly from behind, holding her fast.

"Look at this! Yeah! We got us a Survey Corp cloak!"

Then ringleader Max, turned to leer at Krista who was staring wide-eyed back at the growing mob.

"Well now – let's see what else can we tear off of this little bitch…"

As Jasper held her in a brutal chokehold from the rear, large hairy hands reached out at her from all directions. Then, suddenly there was a hard word that asserted itself above the noise of her attackers.

One word that got everyone's attention.

"STOP."

The thugs paused and looked around. Behind them was Levi. He was standing there with his arms crossed, staring at the scene before him. He casually turned away and walked over to a row of coat hooks on the opposite wall. He took his cloak off and hung it carefully, then as the puzzled crowd looked on he took off his 3D maneuver gear and hung that up as well.

His back was to the group as he adjusted his cloak and weapons on the wall, but he spoke with clear, precise words. His voice was dry and calm – matter of fact.

"When I turn around, my expectation is that you will have unhanded Krista, and that her cloak… which was _hard earned –_ I might add – has been returned to her."

Unarmed, Levi turned to face the bar. Krista was still being held in a solid headlock by Jasper as Max stood next to them with the cloak still in his possession. The others were milling around between them leering and gesturing at Levi – daring him to come forward. Then Max spoke.

"Levi. We know you – you've got the reputation for being a valiant warrior in the field. But here in town – you ain't nothin' but a skinny runt. You made a big mistake when you hung those weapons up. Without them, you're just a little bitch!"

Levi stared at the group. Krista was trying her best to be brave, but he could see that she was scared. Her frightened eyes were beginning to tear up and he could see she was having trouble breathing as Jasper's huge arms continued to tighten around her neck.

Levi took a small half step forward and slightly to the right, then paused to pick up a bottle from a small, round table. He looked at it languidly as he turned it letting it catch the light. It was long, slender and the reflection of the lamp slid and played along its sparkling dark green surface. He stared deeply into the depths of the glass and spoke… almost to himself.

"So… disappointing."

Everyone jumped as he sharply cracked the bottle on the back of a wooden chair causing it to become a jagged and lethal weapon. Seeing this, the bulk of the trouble makers backed away and scrambled out of the bar.

"Th-they're not paying me enough for this shit – I'm gone!"

Others agreed and followed as Max called after them.

"Fine you cowards! All the more for the rest of us!"

Only the committed ones remained. There were the three blocking Levi's way, plus Max and Jasper who held Krista brutally by the throat. Then she watched as her commander spoke again.

"Disappointing… yes. Yet – strangely – _so_ expected."

The three who stood between him and the bar stepped forward the middle one was a large dock worker. He growled menacingly, then said, "AAAARRRIIIIEEEEEAAAAAAGGGHH!" and crumpled to the ground, clutching the gaping wound, that the razor edged bottle had caused when it was rammed directly into his crotch.

He fell to the ground in a ball writhing in agony – blood spurting through his fingers – as Levi calmly stepped over him and addressed the other two. He pointed the bloody bottle at them as he spoke reasonably.

"This is an easy one – you can leave now… Or you can join your pal on the floor clutching your lacerated testicles… You have one second to choose."

The two henchmen chose, and bolted like mad for the door. Watching them Levi pressed his lips together tightly causing the color to drain out of them. Then turning back to Max and Jasper who was slowly choking the life out of Krista, he spoke.

"LET Krista go. Give her cloak BACK and apologize to her… NOW."

Maintaining his deadly strangle hold on Krista, Jaspeer looked at Max questioningly as he asked, "Max… d'you think we should..?"

"NO – you stupid fuck – this bitch is going to suck – AGHK!"

Max fell forward off of the bar stool onto the beer puddled floor with the broken bottle lodged in his face. The throw had been as perfect as it had been lethal. Jasper stared in shock as his arm tightened further around Krista's neck. The added pressure caused her to struggle and buck against him but he barely noticed. Krista was weakening now and her eyes were beginning to roll up in her head.

Levi knew that this huge thug was close to snapping Krista's neck.

_This guy isn't playing with a full deck… I've got to handle this just right or she's dead. _

Staying calm, Levi sat down at the small table just in front of them and crossed his legs. He reached over and picked up an unattended pint and sniffed it. It was a beer that was to his liking so he took a sip, then looked up and spoke steadily to Jasper.

"Well… it's just you… and me… and Krista. Poor, sweet Krista. Everyone was so _mean_ to her. Do you know how much she cares about protecting our citizens?"

Levi could hear the gurgling coming from Krista was beginning to turn into a rattle and it tore at him.

"I've seen her risk her life time and again for our city… That includes YOU. What's your name?"

"J-Jasper…"

"Okay Jasper. The girl you are in the process of killing right now has shed her blood, fighting titans to protect you. SO… tell me – as you listen to her dying and struggling for breath – how do you feel about that?"

"I… I…"

Jasper released Krista who slumped to her knees then jumped off of his stool and pulled the cloak from Max's lifeless fingers. He helped her up onto her wobbly legs, and handed it back to her.

"I…UH – I'm… sorry Krista. Here's your cloak back."

Krista took it back from him as she rubbed her sore throat. Then looking at Jasper in the eyes, she replied in a horse little whisper.

"Th-Thank you Jasper, I know that you were being forced to do it by that mean friend of yours."

They both looked at Max who was lying there with the broken bottle sticking out of his face. Jasper quietly answered.

"Yeah, Max always told me what to do… I just always did what max said. And now… I… I don't…"

He looked at Krista and saw the compassion in her shining eyes. It made him feel safe, but more than that, it made him feel sorry. Sorry for what he had done and most of all – ashamed.

"K-Krista?"

"Yes Jasper?"

He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you!"

Krista, to her credit, hugged Jasper back warmly and spoke gently and lovingly as the pain in her throat began to recede.

"It is okay. I forgive you… I forgive you Jasper."

Levi walked over to the tender scene playing out on the bar and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Real sweet… Okay Jasper time for you to leave."

Jasper jumped off of the stool and bowing respectfully to Levi and then to Krista, he turned and ran out the door.

Levi shook his head then turned to Krista and was stunned to see her shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

_She was just accepting Jasper's apology and was calm as could be – how is it that she's now so distraught?!_

Levi stepped over to her and asked , "Krista – are – what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Levi – I… It was just too much… I was so scared – I'm sorry I know I shouldn't –"

"Krista – Stop it."

Levi put his hand firmly on her shoulder to get her attention. Then, realizing he was being a little harsh, patted her shoulder and tried to sound caring.

"Uh, It's... okay – that was a scary situation. You were very brave."

That got Krista's attention. "I… I was?"

"Yes… And furthermore – I was proud – proud of how you forgave that thug Jasper."

"R-Really?"

Levi looked down at the bar as he sat next to Krista and ran his finger through a puddle of beer he saw there.

He made a little curlicue.

"Yes. You had compassion for someone who was going to kill you. I have come to realize that it's that very compassion that separates humans from animals – from titans."

Krista was shaking, she had nearly died and the realization was starting to eclipse her awareness to the point where it was becoming difficult to function. Levi seemed like the only stable – the only solid place she could anchor herself and so – she reached out for him. Levi's eyes widened in surprise as Krista threw her arms around his neck and placed her head trustingly on his chest.

"Oh…Levi – th-thank you… Thank you for saving me. I was so scared – I thought they were going to…to…."

Levi was unaccustomed to this role and tried his best to ease Krista's worries. He put his arms stiffly around her shoulders and patted her back.

_Come on Levi… try to be compassionate._

"I… Uh… there – there… It'll be… Um – okay?"

As he held and comforted Krista a strange, protective feeling came over Levi. His arms didn't feel so awkward, and something in his chest, like a door opening, made him feel warm. That was when he knew – deep down – that he would put himself in harm's way to protect this person. That any who would threaten Krista would be in great danger… from his hand. Levi spoke again, this time with more confidence.

"Krista – I… uh – listen… We're a team. You, me – the Survey Corp – we look out for each other."

As she continued to rest her head on his chest, Levi held her close, trying to give her comfort. He could feel her heart beat as he stroked her hair and thought to himself.

_Poor kid – doesn't have any family… the Survey Corp is all she's got._

"You – like the rest of my team are family. We stand up for our family – look out for them… Krista – I love you."

Levi felt Krista's arms tighten around him, and her body moved gently in time with her silent sobs. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he looked down the length of the bar to where the bartender was still cringing at the far end.

"Hey – I believe my friend here wanted a pint of cider… Make that two."

The bartender scurried to get the drinks as Levi gently placed Krista's cloak around her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It's nice to see this cloak back where it belongs. Krista, we're going to have our drinks now. Then – there's something I want to show you… It's related to our talk last night."


	3. Storm Approaches

**Chapter 03 | Storm Approaches **

"So – he killed Max. Regrettable… Okay – then what happened?"

The lights from the swinging street lamps played on the rain slickened cobbles and flagstones of the damp alley where Jasper was talking to a tall hooded stranger. The stranger's face was obscured in darkness and his voice was soft but filled with a subtle danger that was lost on Jasper as he concentrated hard on finishing his story.

"…then uhhh, Max didn't get up on account of the bottle the little guy hit him in the face… uh, with."

Above the alley, heavy clouds rolled in, obscuring the stars, and the rains began to fall – a storm was about to break as the man in the hood asked again, the thread of frustration ran through his cool, professional voice.

"I understand. THEN what happened?"

Jasper was looking furtively around the dark corners of the alley. He was uncomfortable with the discussion and wanted to be anywhere else.

"M-maybe we should go inside somewhere fuh-first… It's rain-"

The dark stranger interrupted and spoke with a force that was almost tangible in its effect on Jasper.

"HERE is fine. Tell me – what happened next?"

As the water from the sky streamed down his face Jasper did his best to remember and re-tell the events as they happened.

"Th- then Krista said… she forgave me." He got a little emotional and tears formed mingling with the rain. "a…and put her arms around me... Then uh the little guy –"

"Levi." Interjected the hooded stranger impatiently.

"Yuh-yeah, _Levi_ – he even let me go… uh – too. So… now I like him."

Then Jasper looked the stranger right in the eye and said emphatically, "An – and I don't care what you say! I'm glad we didn't kill Krista! Krista is the nicest person EVER!"

"Keep your voice down… I'm right here."

"Suh – sorry. It's just that Krista is nice. And not only that… but…"

Jasper pointed a big finger at the hooded man and wagged it authoritatively.

"Do you know she risks her life every day to protect the city?"

The mysterious man only nodded as the rain trickled from his hood.

"Yes Jasper, of course I do. That's why it is such a difficult thing to do. She's a good person – but sadly, she has to die. Yet, even though you failed in your task… I know you worked very hard and you should be rewarded for that."

"I-I should?"

"Certainly." The man in the hood pointed to a large refuse bin. "I've hidden your pay in there."

Jasper immediately ran over to the bin, threw the large lid back and leaned over, rummaging around, as he spoke excitedly.

"Wow – that's smart! Putting a reward in a big ol' garbage bin! That way, no one will look for the reward there – because – uh… that's where everyone only puts their garbaAAGGHK!"

With a slight scrape of steel against bone, the man in the hood slid the long, thin blade from the base of Jasper's skull where he had just violently thrust it.

He wiped the blade clean on the dead thug's backside and pulled his cloak back to replace the knife in a small sheath on his belt. He looked left, then right, to make sure the alley was still empty, then grabbed both of Jasper's feet and up ended him into the bin and firmly closed the lid back in place.

As he walked into the main street, he looked up and noticed that the rain had paused. Erwin Smith pulled his cowl back and took a breath of cool, damp air. Things were getting complicated and he needed a new plan.

_I hadn't counted on Levi getting involved… What's his interest in Krista I wonder? Just bonding with the troops? Or is there something more going on… Does he know? I need to re-think things… I must be more careful._

"H-Huh?!"

Erwin turned suddenly as he heard the clopping of approaching hooves in the distance. Moving quickly down another side street, he was gone.


	4. Tea Time

**Chapter 04 | Tea Time**

_WHAT is taking her so long?_

Levi got up from the chair next to the window and stalked in a slow circle through his small but elegantly appointed sitting room.

_I should never have agreed to let her go back to the barracks first. Said she wanted to "freshen up" what does that even mean?_

As he passed by the shelves and side table Levi stopped to examine the objects on them.

_But when she gives that… that LOOK… what is a person supposed to do but agree!?_

When he got to the fireplace, he paused and from the mantle, he pulled a long taper.

_I was an idiot… I should have brought her straight back here. It's just too dangerous._

He reached over and touched it to the flame of the kerosene lamp that hung from the ceiling in the center of the small room and brought the flame over to light the wood set there.

_There's a growing hostility to the Survey Corp. And it's not safe for us to be alone in town after dark anymore._

The flame caught and spread quickly. Levi watched for a moment then blew out the taper, replacing it on the mantel. As he did he made sure that it was parallel to the edge.

_Those thugs at the Red Lion… That was planned – what was it that one guy said when they ran out? "They're not paying me enough…" Interesting. I wonder who "they" could be… and do "they" know? _

As the fire began to crackle and jump, Levi realized he had become distracted and noticed that smoke was beginning to build.

_Damper's closed!_

Quickly, he reached in and opened the flue. As he pulled the lever back, he heard the heavy clunk as the metal slid into the open position. Levi felt the sudden rush of air pulling the smoke up the chimney as the flames danced higher.

_Close one_ – not paying attention.

He pulled a soft red cloth from the wood box as he crouched in front of the roaring fire. Using great care and attention, Levi carefully wiped every speck of the black ash from his hands. He replaced the cloth, folding it neatly over the edge of the box, and let out a gentle sigh of relief that the soot laden smoke had not escaped into his tidy, ordered home.

_I'll give Krista another few minutes – then I'm going after her._

He stood and watched the flames for a moment, then turned to go back to his chair by the window. What he saw in the living room stunned him.

"Krista?!"

She was smiling broadly and held her boots up, one in each hand.

"How about THAT for quiet?! No _clumping_ sounds!"

Levi's eyes widened slightly. His mouth only dropped open a fraction as he stood there staring at Krista.

_I never thought anyone – even Mikasa – could get in here without my knowing…_

He looked down and saw her toes wiggling happily, under her thick socks.

_She is really proud of herself and wants to win my praise. It's very endearing. In a way – she's still innocent. _

The muscles under his eyes tensed causing them to narrow slightly.

"Very good Krista. Now listen carefully. Never sneak up on me again, it's very dangerous."

"Yes Levi, I'm sorry. But I didn't want to wear my boots in your home because it's rainy and muddy outside and… well, I know how you are about those thi –"

Levi impatiently took Krista's boots and cloak interrupting her.

"Yes – that is greatly appreciated. Thank you for being so considerate."

As he hung the cloak on a hook by the door and carefully placed her boots in a large wooden box by the door his voice became more kind as he spoke to her.

"Please take one of the chairs by the fireplace. I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please! Can I help y –"

"No."

Then Levi disappeared through the door into the kitchen leaving Krista in the living room by the fire. She settled back into the chair and enjoyed the heat coming from the fireplace. She looked around at the room.

The mantel piece was a simple beautiful, gleaming span of polished mahogany with several intriguing objects dominated by an elegant chestnut barrister clock.

She had never been in Levi's quarters before and was delighted to have the opportunity to learn a little more about her commander from the things she saw there.

_So strange, by the clock – that feather – next to the golden locket, it's perfectly white, just sitting there. As if it had fallen by chance… I wonder why he has that – what it could mean?_

She put her feet up on a little padded stool in front of the chair and let her toes warm by the fire. Krista glanced again at the feather, then the gold chain of the locket. She could feel her thick, wool socks soaking up the heat, and it felt great.

_Sure beats guard duty! Huh – I wonder why he wants to see me so badly? Is it about the terrible, awful incident at the Red Lion? I wonder if I'm in trouble?_

Her eyes were pulled again to the mantelpiece but this time to the locket. Krista looked quickly to the kitchen door, then stood and reached up and pulled the locket down. It was simple gold and there was an engraving on the back.

_The wings of the survey corp. I wonder…_

Pressing the catch, the locket swung silently open and a tightly folded paper dropped into her hand. But what really caught Krista's eye was the image within.

_OH… oh my, I… I never realized how beautiful – _

The image was of Petra. She was smiling. It seemed so life like – almost as if she were about to laugh. Krista looked at the paper in her hand and replaced it as quickly and carefully as she could. As she softly closed the locket, she knew she had strayed where no one should tread.

_This is personal… I've done a terrible thing._

"Ahem… Tea is served."

Krista spun around in horror and came face to face with Levi. He was holding two large trays, one with the tea and the other was full of toast. She looked down at the locket as it gleamed in her trembling hands like a little evidence bomb.

"Levi – I am so sorry… I didn't – I didn't know."

When Levi spoke next it was in a voice she hadn't ever heard him use before. It was gentle and filled with compassion.

"It's okay."

He put the tea tray with the pot and the cups down on the table situated between the chairs. Then he carefully laid the large plate of toast next to it, as Krista stood rigid and watched. Levi silently walked over and took the locket from her hands. He held it up between them at eye level and let it slowly turn catching the light from the fire.

"This locket – it was her father's… he gave it to me – after she was killed."

It glowed and sparkled so that the reflected light almost appeared to be coming out of the object itself.

"It came with a note."

Levi lowered it then pressed the catch to open the clasp. Krista reached out and touched his arm.

"Levi, I put the note back… it's in there."

As he kept his eyes on the locket, he smiled and said, "I know… but…" He took the folded square of paper out and turned it clock wise one quarter turn, then placed it with extreme care back into position. "…there's a certain way it has to go."

He tapped the paper lovingly once with his right index finger and gazed briefly at the image of Petra and spoke as if no one was listening.

"The note was full of things she wanted to say to me, but was afraid to."

Krista watched him quickly wipe a tear away with his left sleeve as he closed the locket and continued speaking.

"I am so glad she took the time write the things she did. My greatest regret is not going with her when…"

He took a short breath and placed the locket back on the mantel. Krista paid close attention to how he carefully arranged the chain in a certain way. As she watched him reverently form a graceful curlicue, the realization of her transgression took on an even greater weight. That weight seemed to lift slightly as Levi looked at her and smiled. He seemed tired.

"I'm glad you took it down and opened it… It had been – too long."

He sat down and indicated for her to do the same and as she did he poured the tea and handed her a plate of toast.

They sat quietly as they sipped their tea and ate the toast. Only the crackling of the fire made any sound at all. Then Levi spoke up.

"So, now you know something about me. Something very personal… deeply private."

He smiled as he poured her another cup.

"I guess that makes us even."

Krista was confused by that last statement.

"Even? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. But tell me – how is the tea… your highness?"

The sound of Krista's tea cup shattering on the floor was the only response, as it tumbled from her shocked fingers.


	5. The Voice of the King

**Chapter 05 | The Voice of the King**

Irwin stood slowly and strode across the mahogany paneled dining room to the sideboard and regarded the array of crystal decanters that were lined there. Selecting one, he pulled the stopper out and swirled the contents sniffing the air above the opening slightly. As he did, he thought about all the soldiers back in the barracks and the meager provisions they had to subsist on. He nodded approvingly then brought the vessel back to the table where his guest sat.

The remnants of a large elaborate feast was strewn across the large table. Though he only had one guest, it was a significant visitor and no expense had been spared. It was one of the king's personal messengers Hermius Cantor and as he had watched him devour every edible item in sight, Irwin had been relentlessly questioned about the failure to assassinate Krista.

Hermius sat in a resplendent mess, surrounded by empty dishes covered in various sauces. Thick gravy pooled and soaked the linen and dripped from the various plates piled in front of him. The napkin tucked under Hermius' smooth, flabby chins didn't do much to cover or protect the fine, brightly colored silken clothing that stretched over his ponderously bloated body. The emissary's small dark eyes glittered like little obsidian chips pushed into peach colored dough, as he anticipated tasting the sherry Irwin had just brought over.

The conversation over dinner had not been very helpful to Irwin and he tried to hide the frustration in his smooth, cultivated voice as he spoke to his guest.

"I can't help thinking that I could be of more help to you, if you would just tell me what it is that has been stolen from the palace, and precisely why you need Krista eliminated. She's a simple soul who has been a good soldier. I find it hard to understand how she could pose a threat to the crown."

Looking up, Hermius' eyed the sherry Irwin carried greedily as pudgy fingers impatiently pushed his empty glass slightly forward. The light from the candelabra on the table was caught on his large, gold seal ring that glittered brightly. The ring was intentionally created to be ostentatious in order to clearly identify him to others as a royal emissary. When Hermius Cantor spoke – it was to be treated _literally_ as the word of the king himself.

Hermius quickly pulled from the seat of the chair next him a sheaf of official looking papers and consulted them as if they held the answer to Irwin's question. They did not and only served as a prop for him to hide behind. Ultimately only real and unintended function, was to remove and absorb some of the grease from his fat, pink hands. Hermius had very exacting instructions that had been given to him and cleared his throat as Iriwn poured the sherry. He took a huge sip and drained the glass then immediately shoved it forward for more, as he authoritatively parroted back the official information he had memorized.

"I am afraid that what you ask is impossible. Suffice to say that there are things you simply cannot know. What I am here to discuss is your failure to remove Krista as we instructed you to. We even provided you with assistance and still you could not -"

"Forgive the interruption, but the people you selected to stage her murder were not very professional and bungled it badly. They should simply have killed her quickly in the alley. Staging an elaborate rape and murder at the inn was ill advised and if I may – in poor taste. If you would allow me to make my own arrangem–"

With a flat slap that rattled the dishes on the table Hermius stopped Irwin in mid speech. His face flushed red as he shouted thickly through shiny, grease coated lips, a fine mist of sherry sprayed out across the white table cloth.

"You DARE to interrupt the words of your king? AND question our PLAN?!"

For a micro-second, a look of real danger flashed across Irwin's face as he considered smashing Hermius' skull to pieces with the heavy crystal decanter, then instantly, it was gone as he calmly began to fill his glass.

"My – sincere apologies. What does the crown require me to do?"

Totally unaware of his brush with death, Hermius reached out and took a large gulp of sherry, then pushed back from the table to give his huge belly room to breathe. Then wiping his large, wet lips on the back of his red velvet sleeve, he answered.

"Hrrrumph! That's better!"

The emissary settled back contentedly as he smirked at Irwin. He drained his glass and with a truly magnificent belch, he reached with surprising speed for the decanter and snatched it up. Irwin's eyes widened slightly as he watched the intricate lace of Hermius' cuff trail through the gravy.

"BlaaarrrppphhHhhooorrrpp! Ahem – You nearly forgot your lowly station _Irwin_… The only reason that brilliant plan failed was because that filthy savage Levi got involved! YOU will need to get your little, pet _ragamuffin_ on a shorter leash! Now, regarding Krista – please do your best to pay attention – I shall try to speak slowly for you – here is what we want you to do…"


	6. So Many Lights

**Chapter 06 | So Many Lights**

"Levi?"

Krista dropped the leaf she had been nervously twirling. She watched as it caught a draft and sailed into the still waters of the pool she was standing over.

The pool stood in a small grove of trees far out in the wild rolling plains many miles beyond the security of the walls. The surface of the water was still, like glass – like a mirror. The deep greens and browns of the trees above were reflected in its depths. Levi stared into it as he crouched at the bank. He reached out and touched a water lily that had drifted too close to the edge. He gently shoved it with his delicate fingers so that it sailed back out towards the others in the center.

_There's no way I can just tell her something like this… I need to show her. Krista needs to see this for herself._

His expression was strange. It was hard to read and it troubled Krista as she alternately regarded Levi and checked the area around them with a growing apprehension.

"L-Levi?" Krista whispered tentatively. "I-I do not know why you had us ride so far from the walls, but… I am certain it is not safe out here. Why at… at any moment – a Titan could… Levi a-are you even..?"

She stopped talking as she realized he was not listening. Either that or he was simply ignoring her. Krista became frightened and began to wonder if there was something wrong with her commander's state of mind.

_He has gone crazy. We are way out here with absolutely no support – Titans could be anywhere… This is terribly dangerous. Oh, why does he not say anything? What is he thinking about and why did he bring us so far ou –_

"Krista… there's no need to worry – nothing's going to happen. We're perfectly safe."

Levi's voice had a slight tremor and as he looked up at her, Krista was puzzled by his expression. It was an unsettling mixture of profound anger and deep irony.

"We won't see any Titans today."

He got up from the edge of the water and loosened the girths on their exhausted horses so they could be more comfortable. He watched them for a few moments as they munched the plants next to the pool. Then he sighed and pulled a pack of supplies from his saddle and patted the horse on its steaming sweaty flank.

"Thanks Rosco, you did good… enjoy the flowers."

Then, Levi slung the satchel over his shoulder and turned to Krista.

"Okay, let's leave the horses here – they need a break. Come on, follow me."

He took Krista's hand and led her out of the relative safety of the trees and into the wide open, rolling grasslands. Krista had never been this far from the walls before. Her breathing became quick as her eyes darted around looking for threats.

_We have ridden all through the night and all the following day – for so many miles! And now here we are wandering even further out into the open grasslands. Is he trying to kill us both?!_

In spite of her fears, Krista eventually began to admire the natural beauty she saw all around her. The grass and flowering shrubs and bushes caught the long rays of the sun as it settled slowly into the west. The countryside gradually became saturated with a warm amber glow. As they walked along it felt to Krista as though they were walking up a gentle steady incline. The rough trail began to get rockier and the rolling hills became more pronounced and rugged.

Krista looked up and out over the horizon that loomed far ahead of them. Her vision carried further on to the huge vast sky beyond that.

_The ground has been slowly rising for the last several miles. I wonder, will it eventually touch the sky?_

There truly were no Titans around, and as the sun began to droop low towards the horizon the grassy hills, clouds and sky took on an otherworldly honey colored hue, that made everything seem to glow. Colorful insects darted through the wildflowers that dotted the hills.

_It is so beautiful out here. What a lovely, golden afternoon. Oh, it would be ever so nice if there were no Titans in the world. Then we could just go for peaceful walks like this whenever we pleased. _

Krista looked over at Levi. He was walking just ahead of her setting a brisk pace. When he occasionally did turn to one side or the other, Krista noticed his expression was hard and focused. Pausing briefly, he looked back at her. As he did, Krista saw his eyes soften. It changed his whole demeanor causing a gentle, caring feeling to flow from him out towards her. Almost like the golden light all around them. Krista could feel it – but there was also a sadness to it that matched his tone of voice as he reached out to take her hand.

"We're nearly there."

They had been walking up the ever steepening terrain for several miles and finally, they came to the edge of a precipice overlooking a large, deep rift. The canyon ran for miles as far as the eye could see in both directions and dropped steeply for several thousand feet. Krista stepped back as the vertigo nearly overwhelmed her.

"Ooh!"

She felt Levi's hand grip her firmly by the arm and gently ease her back from the edge.

"Careful…"

"Is… is this what you wanted me to see? This strange huge scar in the land?"

Levi shook his head, the sun was setting behind the rolling hills behind them and the first stars were beginning to pop out in the sky.

"It's actually called a canyon – and no – it's not what I wanted you to see. It's what's beyond the canyon that's important. Now that it is starting to get dark, you'll begin to see what I'm talking about."

Krista leaned forward and squinted, staring way out beyond the far rim of the deep wide canyon.

"I… I am afraid I do not…"

"Look between those two peaks to the north and east – see them?"

She adjusted her vision.

"Y-yes – I do, they make a little 'v.' But they are so very far awa–"

"Good." Replied Levi, "keep watching there – that's where you'll see it."

Unsure but trusting her commander, Kristen continued to watch dutifully.

"O-okay…"

As she looked into the far distance Levi could tell she was nervous being so close to the edge. He stepped up behind her and put his hands firmly on Krista's shoulders. Then, he gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Krista, I'll hold you steady."

As she continued to look forward Levi could hear her breathing slow and felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax as she took comfort from his support. Without turning around she whispered back to him.

"Thank you."

Levi leaned forward and spoke gently in her ear.

"You're welcome. Now – tell me what you see."

"Ah – I see the two peaks – that make the 'v' shape."

The muscles under Krista's eyes tensed slightly as she stared deeper – further into the cool blues and purples of the distant mountains.

"It seems like there are more mountains beyond but… uh, behind the two peaks… there is what looks like – um, it is quite hazy but I believe it is a deep, wide sunken area."

"Very good – that's exactly what it is – it's called a 'valley.' Keep watching right there."

"I – okay."

The sun was fully behind the hills now and the stars began to assert their presence more as the sky became a deep indigo blue. Suddenly, Krista gasped as she witnessed bright points of light pop up one by one throughout the valley behind the two peaks.

"OH! Oh my – Levi – lights – so many lights! There are lights appearing – everywhere!"

First one then another than three then six, then too many to count until they all merged into patches and finally a glittering bright carpet of lights covered the far off valley floor. They seemed almost magical and rose up from the ground to define fantastic buildings that clustered together and towered high into the sky. Krista could see the detail of these enormous structures as it was brought out by the intensely bright, tiny lights coming from their many windows.

"It is so beautiful – they are not like any lights I have ever seen… There is no flicker, no dull yellows or reds like fires – or lamps… they shine like bright diamonds. Oh, Levi – it… it looks like some kind of magical city!"

She turned to her commander with wonder radiating from her beautiful features.

"Levi – what is this?!"

Levi pulled Krista close and put his arms around her. She could feel the protective care in his embrace as he held her. Then she heard him whisper… it was laced with contempt, loathing and possibly – even a little – fear.

"That's where the Titans live."


End file.
